sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 15
Capítulo 15 | Loving's such a pity La marcha de los policías se escucha a lo lejos, los pasos de aquellos hombres despertaron la alerta de el líder rojo Enjoltaire, quien de inmediato procedió a despertar a sus colegas. Enjoltaire: ¡No hay momento de-- *Un bostezo le interrumpió* descansar... ¡¡Levántense todos, que viene la policía! Le dio una mirada a Nina y ella sabía lo que significaba. Sólo con dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, reconocía la orden de traer las armas. Todos, con un poco de sueño, despertaron y tomaron sus puestos en la barricada para defenderla, a excepción de Less, quién seguía dormido. Jefe de Policía: *Mediante un megáfono* ¡Ha pasado casi una semana! Y realmente no pensamos que aguantaran tanto... Enjoltaire: ¡RE-SIS-TEN-ZA! Todos: '''¡Sí! '''Enjoltaire: Obviamente una resistencia RESISTIRÍA lo peor, ¿No lo cree? Jefe de Policía: Sí, lo sabemos. Por eso no queríamos llegar a tales extremos de hacerlos sentir devastados para que no aguanten ni un segundo más... ¡Oficial, por favor traiga al rehén! Enjoltaire: ¿Rehén? ¿Un inocente? Seguro que el duque idiota les ha encargado eso. Todos, al igual que el líder estaban confundidos, pero el sueño que tenían hace un momentos fue totalmente erradicado por la sorpresa que les atacó el corazón tras un inesperado suceso. En el piso, de rodillas, con los ojos vendados y las manos esposadas, estaba Andatti Álachi. Luck: '''¡¡Álachi!! ¿¿¡Pero qué---!?? '''Orión: N-no puede ser... *Se cubrió la boca con preocupación* Blake: '''¡No te preocupes, Álachi, te salvaremos! '''Jefe de Policía: Obviamente para recuperar a su cómplice revolucionario, deberán entregarse a prisión y acabar con la barricada. Enjoltaire, frustrado no podía tomar una desición, sus pensamientos desordenados fueron interrumpidos por la voz del poeta. Álachi: '''¡No intenten nada peligroso, mis colegas! Si estoy en esta situación es meramente mi culpa... Y sabíamos que nuestras vidas estaban en juego si decidíamos unirnos a nuestra Resistencia. ¡Y que pena la mía que no pude resistir al dolor de la guerra! He caído bajo por mi decisión... Pero ustedes amigos, no son los que han de pagar por mis acciones, y menos han de sufrir por ellas. Sabíamos que podíamos morir, y en el fondo, yo sabía ya que al que le tocaría este destino primero era a mí. ¡Por favor no sientan dolor una vez que mi alma deje mi cuerpo! ¡Yo los amo y sé que ustedes me aman! Pero...que terrible es amar, algo que la muerte puede tocar... ¡Jale ese gatillo, Señor policía, no tengo miedo, soy parte de esa resistencia y yo hago la decisión de parte de todos mis amigos! '''Policía: No se diga más. Nina: ¡¡Aún podemos negociar---!! A la chica de cabellos castaños le fue interrumpida su frase por el sonido de la descarga del arma contra la cabeza del poeta. Su mirada se llenó de horror e impacto y el ambiente de un silencio sepulcral. Algunos empezaban a llorarle, otros no creían lo que pasaba, ya que su discurso, además de emotivo, había sido un logro personal de Álachi, pues no tuvo ningún espasmo, no tartamudeó al hablar y no soltó ninguna vulgaridad, sólo soltó sus palabras con sinceridad y fluidez antes de desaparecer de la existencia. Enjoltaire: ¡¡¡FUEGO!!! La voz de Enjoltaire rompió el silencio causado por el luto, con rabia y lágrimas soltó sus descargas contra la ley. Orión, ante el acto impulsivo de Enjoltaire y el desgarrador rugido que acababa de soltar, se exaltó, pero antes de usar el razonamiento, como siempre solía hacerlo, decidió seguir el impulso de venganza de su líder. Todos le siguieron y empezó el tiroteo. Los disparos y la acción era la misma en cada enfrentamiento, o sea, los estudiantes experimentaban momentos de vida o muerte todos los días. Cada uno de ellos peleaban por salir vivos de las batallas, pero Blake, tan deprimido, se convencía cada vez más de que su existencia no valía nada sin Musichetta. No pensaba en suicidarse, pero pensaba siempre en que podía morir y no le importaría. Pero aún había a quien le importara, y siempre estuvo a su lado. Blake, frente a un policía y escuchando un disparo dirigido hacia él, sintió su vida pasar frente sus ojos, y listo para fallecer cae al suelo gracias al sobresalto que tuvo. Algo sucedió, revisó su pecho y nada de sangre. Revisó toda su ropa y ni una gota encontró. Quien recibió la bala dirigida a Blake fue Nina, ya que vio el momento en el que le apuntaron y no soportaría verlo morir. El estudiante de leyes no logró ver nada de lo que había pasado debido al humo y pólvora del ambiente, pero Nina se desangraba en el piso con la bala en el pecho y un agujero en la mano derecha. Luck se dio cuenta de esto, y como buen médico de guerra, con todo valor que nunca tuvo en su vida decidió ir a ayudarle, pero gracias a su mala suerte, cae en el suelo, aún estaba inestable de su pie y resbaló con su bastón al piso. Policía: '''Esto es un blanco demasiado fácil, no sé si arrestarte o matarte. '''Luck: *Tragó saliva y se cubrió con ambas manos la cabeza* Charlotte: ¡Ninguna de las dos! Orión: ¡Charlotte, ayuda a Luck a levantarse! ¡Huyan! ¡Huyan! *Le dispara con un revolver al policía y le da en el pecho* Policía: Augh!! *Cae al piso, y con una última fuerza, da la descarga final de su escopeta, que recibió Orión en la frente, matándolo de inmediato* Charlotte le cubrió los ojos a Luck mientras lo cargaba huyendo y gritó sollozando junto su ahora única pareja, quien se encontraba histérico. Charlotte: '¡¡No te preocupes!! Ya encontraremos... *Limpió sus lágrimas* Uh-u-una salida... Su voz se quebraba. Y mientras frotaba sus ojos no logró ver que un oficial de policía con un taser eléctrico se le acercó por la espalda. Procedió a electrocutarla y silenció su grito con un disparo en el corazón. Luck se paralizó por un momento, pero regresó a la realidad cuando el charco de sangre de Charlotte llegó hasta las suelas de sus zapatos. Trató de huir con su corazón roto y buscar ayuda, y aún así con el pie lastimado salió corriendo. Llegó a las calles con casas más cercanas a la barricada, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó las puertas de aquellos hogares. '''Luck: '¡¡Déjenos entrar, por favor!! ¡Por favoooor! ¡¡Ya no podemos más!! Los dueños de la vivienda, asustados por aquel ensangrentado y suplicante hombre que gritaba con su último aliento, cierran todo con seguros y candados. Luck se desploma en el piso y llora. Habían exterminado la vida de aquellos a quien amó. Sollozó sus últimas lágrimas hasta llegar la noche. Los policías siguieron su rastro de huellas y lo localizaron de inmediato, ahí, Jolly Luque, estudiante de medicina, fallece ahogado en sangre, sufrimiento y lágrimas, una bala perforó su pulmón. En el café, el tiroteo que ahora era masacre, aún no acababa, pues Blake se había dado cuenta de la herida de Nina y se dio cuenta que los médicos habían desaparecido. '''Blake: ¡¡Nina!! ¿¡P-pero qué ha pasado!? Oh no...!! *Trató de cargarla pero se detuvo* Nina: Ugh... *Fue un pequeño quejido* Blake: ¿¡Te lastimé al tratar de cargarte!? ¡Que idiota! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? No encuentro a Luck ni Orión y no sé primeros auxilios... ¡Oh no, oh no! Nina, adolorida pero silenciosa, tapa con un dedo la inquieta boca del chico. La llovizna empezaba a caer mientras la castaña se encontraba en su lecho de muerte. Su voz era débil y suave, un tono que jamás usó antes. Nina: Oh vamos...Mi lord, monseiur, señor. *Sonrió mientras bromeaba* Un poco de lluvia no me lastima. Blake: Sé más seria. *Dijo entre lágrimas* ¿Qué hago? Nina: Lo único que necesito es tu compañía en mis últimos momentos, debo decirte algo de cerca... Blake obedece y acerca su oreja a la boca de la chica. Nina: I know you belong (Sé que le perteneces,) To somebody new (A alguien nueva) But tonight (Pero hoy,) You belong to me (Me perteneces a mí) Although we're apart (Aunque estemos separados) You are a part of my heart (Serás una parte de mi corazón) But tonight (Pero hoy,) You belong to me (Me perteneces a mi) Wait down by the stream (Espera bajo la llovizna) How sweet it will seem (Que dulce se verá) Once more just to dream (Una vez más sólo para soñar) In the moonlight (En la luz de luna) My honey I know (Amor, yo sé) With the dawn (Con el amanecer) That you will be gone (Tú te irás) But tonight (Pero hoy) You belong to me (Me perteneces a mí) ... La lluvia hará a las flores crecer... Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de expirar en los brazos de Blake. Con tristeza, él procede a besar su frente y envolverla en una manta, para así ocultarla dentro de un auto de la barricada y que nadie nunca la tocara. Él mismo se quedó un rato dentro del coche también, pues estaba de luto por su amiga. Mientras tanto, dentro del café, sudado y asustado por los gritos y la sangre que escurría hasta el sótano, Less sigue cavando el túnel perfecto, que estaba casi listo. Huiría pronto de ese infierno. Tuvo algo de sed y subió por vino, pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos. ¿De quién serán? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me dolió escribir este capítulo, ksk.